


Queen of Hearts

by normaljean



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normaljean/pseuds/normaljean
Summary: Scully has to shoo one more pesky fly away.





	Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Queen of Hearts

### Queen of Hearts

#### by normaljean

Date: Sunday, December 30, 2001 1:36 AM 

Title: Queen of Hearts  
Author:  
Rating: NC-17 run away young ones  
Catagory: Slash Scully/Reyes  
Spoilers: Lord of the Flies (This is how I wished it had ended) Disclaimer: Never had 'em never will, I just like to take them out for a spin once in a while. Oh and I stole a plot device from Ally Mcbeal, so shoot me.  
Summary: Scully has to shoo one more pesky fly away..... Special Thanks: To Cara, my beta, and new teacher. Thanks so much for the help love, a big fat juicey cyber kiss to you. Feedback: lovingly cherished if it good, spanked and sent to bed without supper if bad, and excepted no matter what at  
  


* * *

I make my way down the hallway that leads away from the lab that has been my office for the last few days. I can say without trepidation that I am glad to be leaving it, leaving this place, getting away from that man. The mere thought of him causes the hairs on the back of my neck to stand at attention. I am still flabbergasted that he had the nerve to slip me tongue as I gave him CPR. He is very lucky that Reyes, and Dogget where there to keep him from winding up dead for a whole other reason. My primary goal now is to make it to my car without confronting him. I come to the place where the hall makes a right turn, and the knowledge that I am nearly home free washes over me. 

"Dana." The sound of his voice causes every muscle in my body to lock up, and I freeze in my tracks. Shit. "You didn't really think I would let you get away without saying goodbye did you?" I had my hopes. My brain takes control of my body again, and I turn to face him. 

"Goodbye Rocky." 

"Actually, I was hoping we could spend some time together, I really would like to thank you for saving my life, maybe over dinner, tonight." He almost sounds sincere, but I know the underlying goal here is to separate me from my clothes as quickly as possible. 

"I am afraid I already have plans for this evening." Despite everything, I still feel the need to be polite, though I am not sure why. It only seems to encourage him, of course, so did telling him I'm a mother. 

"Oh, what kind of plans," he asks, sleaze oozing from his tone. 

"I have work to do," I reply, then realize how pathetic that sounds. 

"Come on Dana, surely a beautiful woman like yourself could use a break for the ordinary. Give yourself a break. I think what you need, is a piece of the Rock." He gives me a raunchy wink then moves closer to me, backing me into the wall. He uses his height to either try to intimidate me or as a misguided attempt to seduce me with his size. I can't decide on which, but I am certain that I am getting really pissed. He has the nerve to pretend to pull lint from the front of my sweater. I could really use some help here, because if I don't get it, I am going to kill this guy. Just pull out my gun and be done with him. 

"Like I said, I have plans," I reply, as I remove his hand from my chest. I try to slip around him, put a little more space between us. 

"Work is not plans, why don't you give the paper work to your partners, and come have some fun with me." He traps me, then grabs my shoulders, pulling me into a tight embrace. I do not respond, choosing to go limp in his arms instead. I catch a glimpse of Agent Reyes' face in the small window of the lab doors at the end of the hall. I implore her with a pleading look, and a mouthed, 'help me'. I like her, but she doesn't realize the obvious snicker that has over taken her features, has put her life in jeopardy as well. Despite her amusement over my situation, she comes to my aid. 

"Agent Scully, I need you in here for a moment," she says, as she opens one of the doors to the lab. 

"Duty calls," I say to Rocky, as I extract myself from his embrace. 

"I'll be waiting." He says, giving me his most winning smile, I almost feel sorry for him. I practically sprint the twenty foot hallway that leads back to the lab. My mind is reeling on how to handle this. I know this calls for drastic action. I am going to have to let this man know that I am not interested. I am going to have to freak him out. 

When I get through the lab doors, Reyes is overcome by a wave of giggles. This is not funny, at least, not to me. Just for that, she is going to help me out of this situation in a more significant way than originally planned. Besides, Dogget isn't here to be the buffer for me. 

"Please stop, I really need your help." I move to where she is standing, or bent over in laughter. I place a hand on her shoulder. "Please, this guy is going to end up dead if you don't help me." She sobers at my quietly seething tone. I try not to think to hard about what I am going to ask of her. 

"What do you want me to do," she asks in a manner that suggests she is ready for business. Despite this, she wears a grin that can't seem to be shooed away. The question makes me lose my nerve to ask the favor for a moment. That is, until I glance back at the windows of the lab, and see Rocky headed this way. 

"Kiss me." I look back at her just in time to catch the shock that registers on her face. 

"What?" 

"Please, just do it, he is coming in here." Realization dawns on her when she looks out the window as well. She meets my eyes and a pensive statement crosses her features. She takes my face into her hands gently, leans down, and places her lips tentatively against mine. There is no time to think about this, so I take the back of her head and pull her in closer, deepening the kiss in the process. I try to ignore the sensations that flood into my brain when her tongue strokes against mine, then pushes it's way into my mouth. I don't get kissed often, or by women, but I have to say, she reviles Mulder in this department. I suddenly realize that my other hand has found its way under her blazer, and is now lightly rubbing the small of her back. We continue this way, our tongues trading places from time to time, as we explore each other. There is a distinctly male gasp, as I hear the soft squeak of the doors open, followed by another distinctly different male gasp. Oh shit. 

"Ok then, I can see that you have plans," Rocky says, as I break the kiss. He is standing there with Dogget with a dumb statement. The look on Dogget's face is priceless, as for Rocky, he turns on his heels, and departs without another word. Dogget recovers a little more gracefully, a slow smile spreading across his face. 

"That wouldn't have worked on me ladies." He chuckles softy once Rocky is out of ear shot. I find myself burying my face into Reyes' chest to hide my embarrassment. "Well, at least not that way." I look at him in time to catch the wink that he throws at Reyes before making his own departure. 

"Thanks," I offer, once we are alone again. I disengage myself from her, unable to meet her eyes, then take a step back. 

"Anytime," she returns, taking my chin in her hand, and forcing me to look at her face. "We may not be partners, but I've got your back, always." I offer her a weak smile in return for her kind words. I pull myself from her touch, an unfamiliar feeling burning into the back of my brain. 

"Thanks again... Look, I have to get home to the baby, but really, I appreciate your help." I reach out and squeeze her arm lightly. 

"Maybe I should walk out with you, incase Dr. Rocky is lurking about." She slips into her overcoat, and takes me by the arm. She leads me from the lab, and out into the hallway. When we go around the corner, I am glad she did this. Both men are standing there, Dogget with a shit eating grin, and Rocky refusing to look at either of us. "I need a ride cowboy," she says, grabbing Dogget's tie and taking him into to tow. I hate to admit it, but I am glad she doesn't want to ride with me. I need time to think, and that won't happen if she is in the car with me. 

"Whatever you say princess," Dogget replies lightly, allowing her to lead him by his tie, just as I am allowing her to lead me. I have to admit, she has balls of steel. 

Once we are outside she slings Dogget around her shoulder, and orders him to the car, then pulls me into a tight embrace. 

"Smile, and say okay," she whispers against my ear. 

"Ok." The smile is already there. She kisses my forehead, and gives me a suggestive wave as she heads to the car. I turn around to see Dr. Rocky standing in the doorway, and realize what the display was about. It impresses me that she was willing to play it to the hilt. I offer Rocky a friendly wave, in lieu of my body, then head to my car. I glance over to Reyes as she gets into Dogget's. Our eyes meet briefly. I can only imagine what the conversation will be in there. For one brief moment I wish I could be a fly on that windshield, then wince at my own bad, mental reference to this case.  
  


* * *

I am dreading this. John is the last person I want to be around at this point. It wasn't hard to realize that Scully needed some space to process what happened though. Frankly, so do I, but I will endure the next hour or so with my partner, for her sake. I settle into the passenger seat, and click my safety belt into place. Three, Two, One... 

"So... How was it?" God love John, so predictable. I consider telling him a lie, but decide a half truth wouldn't hurt Scully too badly. 

"Alright." Try mind-fucking-blowing. 

"Mmmm hmmm. So... Is she a good kisser?" I find that question a little out of line. 

"I don't know John, I was trying not to think about it too much." This is a good place for the lie. The annoyed sigh that escapes him tells me that I am not fooling him though. 

"Come on kiddo, don't try to pull the wool over my eyes, I've known you too long." He reaches over and wipes something from the edge of my mouth with his thumb. He inspects the debris, then shows it to me. It is a smear of blush pink lipstick. "Not your color," he comments. Funny, I thought it suited me. 

"Please don't do this," I beg, pushing his finger out of my face. 

"Then just tell me one thing. Do you think she liked it?" 

"I don't know John. Like I said, I was trying not to think about it too much, including weather or not she was enjoying it." Another outright lie, but I am not going to get sucked into this conversation. 

"Yeah well, I just don't want another Stacy Wheaton situation." Jesus... leave to him to remember a piece of information I never even got, the girl's last name. 

"This was hardly the same situation," I reply. 

"I don't know... I walk in, and see you kissing some woman... seems the same to me." You gotta love Dogget logic. "And you gotta know Monica, she is not the woman to be kissing." Well there's some logic I can't argue with. 

"Believe me, you aren't telling me anything I don't know. She did ask though." As if that justifies it. 

"She asked without the facts. Do you really think she would have let you do that if she knew the truth?" Oh great... now I feel like a world class heel as well. 

"So you think I should tell her?" 

"Hell no. I think you should keep your mouth shut, and your hands off." Well, that's healthy, and quite possibly impossible at this point. He doesn't know what I know, and he did not feel what I felt. 

"Ok, so I will keep my hands to myself, and my mouth shut." He doesn't seem too convinced though. Fuck him. I'll do what I want and how I want to do it. 

"You better," he warns. 

"Jealous?" This effectively shuts him up for the rest of the trip. Fascinating...  
  


* * *

Two days have passed since I last saw her, since begging her to kiss me. Two days, and neither of us have had the nuts to call the other. I am ashamed really. I should have called to apologize that very night. Instead I ran home as fast as I could, locked the door, and hid behind what ever diversion could hold my attention for more than five minutes at a time. If I had just called that night, I wouldn't be here tonight, racked with guilt, and prepared to beg for forgiveness this time. I take another nervous run around the hallway in front of her apartment. These things must be sound proof, because she has yet to realize I am out here, and I am not being quiet. The hallway is small, and after two laps I find myself in front of her door again. Determined to knock this time, I raise my hand to the wood. Before I can make contact, the door opens. She is standing before me, a cocky grin spread across her lips. 

"I thought I'd give you a break and invite you in this time," she says good naturedly. I am glad one of us is in a positive mood. 

"Thanks, but I think I was going to do it this time," I reply. She takes my arm, and pulls me into her spacious domicile. It is tasteful, and clean, and I am reminded of yet other way she, and Mulder are not alike. I made the mistake of comparing them to be the same when I first met her. I realize now though, it is the way she makes me feel that is the same. This is getting complicated, and I am beginning to question the wisdom of coming here. The tendency to run from my desire is a longstanding habit I am trying hard to overcome, but damnit, this is different. Come on Dana, just apologize and get the hell out of here. 

"Can I get you something?" 

"No... I can't stay. I just wanted to stop by, and tell you I am sorry if I caused you any problems the other day." 

"No problems here. Are you having a problem?" Her question cuts to the quick. Yeah, lots of them. The primary one appears to be that I am making a giant ass of myself right now. 

"No, no problems here either." I hope my lack of eye contact doesn't make her suspicious. 

"Great... Where are you headed," she asks casually, and turns to face me. 

"Nowhere." The question throws me for a moment. "Why?" 

"Well, you said you couldn't stay," she replies offhandedly. Oh damn. I hate to back track, it always makes me feel like I am doing something wrong. 

"I can't, I have to get home to Will." It isn't exactly a lie, and I did promise my mother a break sometime this weekend. 

"So you came all the way out here just to apologize, for something neither of us is having a problem with." I can see yet another way she and Mulder differ. She is not going to let this go quietly. 

"Yeah, I guess that is pretty strange, but I guess I felt like too much time had passed for a phone call." Jesus, I am making this far more complicated than it should be. She thinks so too, I can tell by the look in her eyes. 

"Too much time for what? No wait, don't answer that. Why don't you just tell me why you are really here, and none of this apology crap. I'm not buying it." She closes the distance between us, and takes me by the arm. She leads me to the large brown leather sofa that dominates the living room, and sits me down. She sits next to me, but the space she leaves between us is obvious. "Let it all out. It's cool. You can tell me anything. I have heard it all." I wonder how far that line would have gotten Mulder the first year we were together. When I wanted to tell him things. 

"I ah... hmm... I ah, don't know what to say really." 

"What are you feeling?" 

"Confused as hell," I admit, though the state is nothing new to me. She smiles at me, something that seems so easy for her. I envy that. 

"What is your basic source of confusion at this moment?" That's easy to answer, but hard to admit to. How can I possibly acknowledge to her what has me so freaked out at the moment. It goes against everything I had thought myself to be. How do I tell this woman that I am attracted to her? What if I have misread the subtle looks she throws me when she thinks I am not looking. What if this is one sided? She catches me mentally retreating from the question. "Admitting the problem is the first step to accepting the solution." Her open features lull me into a secure state of mind, and it scares me for another reason altogether. My brain knows my heart is getting ready to speak, and there is nothing can stop it. 

"I, ah. I enjoyed kissing you," I blurt, which is most unlike me. I remember a time when such an intimate revelation would never fall from my lips. I glance at her briefly, just long enough to gage her reaction. She seems to be mulling this information over, though her face is a blank as to how she feels about it. 

"And this is a problem?" 

"Isn't it?" 

"Not for me, and you aren't telling me anything I didn't already know," she replies. This piece of information floors me, and I can feel a flustered heat rising up my face. 

"So... you knew I enjoyed it?" I just have to clarify this point. 

"A dead man would have known," she says lightly, and a throaty chuckle escapes her. I guess I wasn't nearly as restrained as I had hoped. It is time to turn the tables now. 

"Did you enjoy it?" I can't believe I am asking this. 

"It would have been impossible not to," she answers without hesitation. It is almost as if she had anticipated the question. Though the statement has me a little confused. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, it would be impossible for me not to have enjoyed kissing you." Okay... that clears it up. She looks me in the eye, and the energy that is building up between us seems to double in power. "I think I know the solution to your problem," she says thoughtfully. 

"What is that," I ask, despite the dread I get from what I think she is going to say. 

"I think you need to kiss me again." How the hell is that going to help?? 

"And why do you think that?" 

"I think you need to know if it was just a fluke, or if it means more than that." Well... that's true enough. "Besides, I think you really want to do it again." I can't argue with that either. The only thing really stopping me at this point is the fact that if I do it, it will be because I want to. That scares the hell out of me. I don't think I can take responsibility for such an action at this moment. 

"You're right, but I can't bring myself to cross that line. I don't know if I will ever be able to get to that point... again." I hate to admit the lack of courage I have regarding this, but I cannot lead her on either. I begin to pack my emotional baggage in my mind. It is time to put this subject away, and get out of here before I make it impossible to work with this woman. "I am sorry I have put all of this on you, but I can't stay here. I have to go." I stand, and remove my keys from my jacket pocket. 

"I understand," she says, as she stands with me. She offers me a sad smile that suggest that somehow she feels sorry for me. She takes my hand in hers, and gives it a light squeeze. I am surprised when I try to pull away from her, and her grip tightens. "I truly wish I could let you run from this, but I can't." Her tone belies a sympathy that I am certain is not really there. She pulls me close, slipping an arm around my waist, and brings a hand to my cheek. For some reason, I let her do this. I also make no move to stop her when her lips descend on mine. When her tongue begs entrance into my mouth, I welcome it in, stroking it hello with mine as it explores me gently. I cannot help the sigh of relief that escapes me, and retreats down her throat. She seems to drink it in, letting it fill her lungs till they push her breasts against me fully. I pull her head down to me, and deepening the kiss until she moans softly into my mouth. The sound reverberates through my whole body, and making me tingle in all the right places. This is what I was afraid of, getting turned on to the point that a kiss just isn't enough. I have no idea how to take it beyond this. The real question is, does she? Her fingers caress my cheek gently, erasing any more speculation on my part. When she traces my jugular vain, I find myself pulling into her further. My need to make more contact with her is growing. Her fingers slowly descend my neck, then reach the top of one of my breast. She stops, hesitant to continue her exploration. I don't want her to stop. I place my hand over hers, and move them both lower. I encourage her to feel me, I need her to feel me. She takes over the action, beginning a slow full massage of the base of my breast. I take over the kiss, allowing the pent up feeling that has haunted me the last couple of days explode as I push my tongue into her mouth. I give into every impulse that floods my senses. I touch her everywhere I can get my hands. Her breasts, her ass, the outside of her thighs, and the inside... None of it is safe from my inspection. Her reactions thrill me to no end. I have to see what else I can make her do. I tear myself away from her mouth, but hold her head tightly against mine. 

"Make love with me," I pant. I try to catch my breath by swallowing hard. It doesn't help. She pulls away from me enough to take my face into her hands. 

"Have you ever done this before?" It is a valid question. 

"No, but I am not dumb either," I reply. I arch my eyebrow for effect. I know the power of the eyebrow. God knows I have thought about it over the last couple of days. I even snuck over to Mulder's to see if he had any visual data on the subject. He did. God love him. 

"I have no doubts about that, but the reality of it can be quite different," she replies. She is offering me the back door. I can live with the kiss, but how will I feel about taking the next step. A minute ago I was so sure, when it was visceral. She is showing me the emotion, and now I am not so sure. 

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" It is working if true. 

"Not at all, I just don't want it to be a rash decision." She doesn't know me as well as I thought. 

"Believe me, I don't do anything rash." Well, almost nothing, but even a hasty decision takes hours for me. 

"I don't suppose you do," she says softly. She leans in and kisses me softly. "Say it again," she whispers across my lips. 

"Make love with me." She crushes me into a deep kiss in response. When she breaks free, she takes me by the hand and leads me to her bedroom. We enter the darkened room with me in the lead. She gently pushes me forward from behind, placing light kisses on my neck as she does. She reaches over and flips a switch that causes small wall scones to illuminate the room in a soft glow. The room is sparse, except for the large wrought iron, four poster bed that is boldly place in the center. 

"Excuse the lack of interior, I am still paying the rest off," she says, a slight chagrin in her tone. 

"I like it," I reply. The truth is I think it is kinda sexy. 

"Seems like I have had a fantasy or two about this very situation," she replies, as she nips lightly at my ear lobe. 

"Was I any of these fantasies?" The question begged to be asked. 

"Truthfully? Yeah, I'd have to say pretty much all of them contain you." This bit of information reels through my mind. I feel myself push off the cliff of doubt, and right into the cavern of fuck it. 

"Well then, you know what to do." 

"Oh yeah." Her lips begin a gentle inspection of my neck, as she slips my coat off of my shoulders, and off my arms. She tosses it lightly across the room. The sound of my keys striking wood echoes through the bare room. She undresses my upper body slowly, her lips only leaving my skin long enough to pull my sweater and bra over my head. She touches me with long feather strokes up and down the front of my body. I find myself leaning into her, and my head rolling back onto her shoulder. This exposes my neck further to her soft, probing lips. It would be very easy to let her slip into the lead at this point, but I can't do that. I have to be in control, at least for the moment. I pull away from her gentle wooing, and turn to face her. 

"Get undressed," I tell her with quiet authority. She looks at me for a moment, as if to determine if I am serious. I am. She seems to sense this, and begins to comply with my request. I watch her openly, regarding her with lured interest. It causes her to blush, and her eyes drop to the floor. I cannot help the smile that plasters itself to my face. She revels her lower half to me first, though not without a struggle. She hesitates removing her shirt for a moment. I can't decide if she is teasing me, or truly freaked by my sudden take over. Finally, it comes off, and she is standing before me totally reveled. I wet my suddenly dry lips with my tongue. A predatory urge takes over, as I close the space between us. I reach out to her, and trace a line down the center of her body with my index finger. Her breath hitches at my touch, and a wave of fire burns through me. I bring my other hand to her. I take both of her breasts into my hands, and begin to squeeze them lightly. Her nipples pucker from my touch, and the urge to take one into my mouth is overwhelming. So I do. She moans softly from the contact, and I suckle her more firmly. She holds my head to her, encouraging me to take her more deeply into my mouth. I pull as much of her as I can in, relishing the softness of her skin as it rolls across my tongue. She tastes of lavender and green tea, and I drink in the flavor of her. I wonder how dominant that taste is. I move to her other breast, paying equal attention to it, before moving up to capture her lips in a feral kiss. I move her to the bed, and push her back. She lands on the bed with a thud, her legs dangling from the edge. I think I will keep her this way. I remove my jeans, and kneel before her. I run my hands up the inside of her legs, spreading them wide, as I move in closer to her heat. I move my hands beyond her center, up her legs, and across her abdomen. I run one hand over her mound, ruffling the neatly trimmed black hairs that cover it. I slip a finger between her folds, as I allow my hand to continue to drift downwards. She is warm and moist there, and I gather some of her essence onto my finger. She is watching me, and something about this thrills me. I pull my finger away from her depths, and place it in my mouth, tasting her sweet juices. I can do this. I bring my lips to her for a more satisfying drink. 

"Dana," she whispers despite herself, when I pull her fully into my mouth. I moan into her intimately, as my tongue begins a slow swirl around the bud of her desire. Her breath becomes labored, and I can feel the pulse at her femoral artery begin to quicken. I suck her firmly, and the action fills my mouth with the evidence of her desire. I take it in like a fine wine, savoring the rich flavor of her. It is not lavender and green tea, but none the less, I know it will be a flavor I will forever crave now that I have had it. I can't hold back the desire to devour her any longer. I push my face into her depths, inhaling her sent, and devastating her clit with my tongue and lips. She writhes beneath me, her soft moans crescendo into cries of pleasure as I bring her closer to the edge. I plunge two fingers deep inside of her, and pump in rhythm with the tempo her hips have created. The feel of her tightening around my fingers strikes a deep need in me, and I move my free hand to my own clit. I stroke my self in time to her building passion, and I know I am rapidly approaching her state of mind. I want us to go over the edge together, I find the spot behind her clit with my fingers that are inside. I know this spot, I wonder if it does the same thing for her. I press it firmly, and it causes her ass to leave the mattress. Oh yes, it does the same thing. I can feel how close she is, so am I, so I press it again. She professes a belief in God, then grabs my head firmly. I do it again, and she is spilling her passion freely. It pushes me over the edge as well, though not to the extent that she has gone. What really gets me though, is that I actually got off on doing that to her. So much so, that I cannot see myself not doing it again. When she collects herself, she sits up, and pulls me to my feet. She wraps her arms around my waist, and nuzzles my abdomen with her nose. "That was amazing," she whispers into my heated flesh. She begins to place openmouthed kisses there, and I find myself running my fingers through her thick, dark hair. I move closer to her and wind my fingers through her hair. I pull her head gently away from my body. I scoot her further up the bed as I begin to climb in with her. I keep her under me, stretching out on top of her once we are completely on the bed. I spread her legs with mine until I can feel her against me intimately. I kiss her passionately, her tang still heavy in my mouth. Our folds meld together in a way I did not think possible, and I begin to grind into her slowly. The friction is delicious, and I can see myself getting off from this as well. She wraps a leg around me, increasing the contact further. 

"This is amazing," I say, placing light kisses on her neck. I am amazed at how giving her body is. She is soft and lithe, and it makes me feel powerful to be on top of her like this. Inside her to some degree. Making her blush with pleasure. This appeals to me on a level I did not know I had. I feel my pleasure reaching a peak, my body still sensitive from the last orgasm. The rush of fluids causes our rhythm to increase and become smoother as we grind each other into a more powerful orgasm. She wraps her legs around me as she comes against me, and I kiss her deeply. She pulls me firmly against her, and a moment later I find myself on the bottom, and her on top. 

"I thought you said you've never done this," she says, as she presses her breasts into mine. 

"I haven't," I assure her. 

"Well... Then you have one hell of a hidden talent," she replies. I can't help but wonder if she means eating pussy, or something else altogether. 

"Just a hell of an imagination." She chuckles softly at this. 

"No doubt," she replies, as she begins to kiss my chest lightly. She runs her tongue down the space between my breasts. She lingers there for a moment, drawing wet, lazy circles that cover the base of my breasts. She slides her body down mine slowly, dragging her tongue along for the ride. The sensation is delicious, and naughty, and I can't help but feel like am being a very bad girl at the moment. Not even my own participation made me feel like this. She traces my navel lightly, then licks me all the way up to my chin, her body never giving up contact with mine. She kisses me deeply, albeit briefly, then makes the downward trek again. I watch her dark hair fan out across my pale skin. It tickles me lightly as her head dips between my legs, and she takes my swollen clit into her mouth. I cannot help the gasp that escapes me from the contact. She spreads my folds with her fingers gently, and sucks me in more firmly. The warmth of her mouth sends tendrils of fire into my belly, stoking the blaze that is growing there. I wrap a hand around the back of her neck, and grind against her talented tongue. She stills my wandering hips with a firm hand on my abdomen, holding me down, as she slips two fingers deep inside of me. She hums against me, the sound vibrating deep within my womb. I groan against the wave of pleasure that crashes against the fringes of my mind. I try to pump against her, but she keeps me still with a force I did not know she possessed. It thrills me to think that she could overpower me, and has. She nips me lightly with her teeth, wavering on that fine line of pain and pleasure. It is my undoing. 

"Jeezus," I hiss through clinched teeth as I come with earth shattering intensity. She rides the wave with me, prolonging the pleasure I feel with her mouth. My body relaxes. Exhaustion that can only come from a good orgasm overtakes me. I pull her back up my body with my hand at her head, and kiss her. Our flavors mingle on my tongue as we kiss languidly. 

"Stay with me tonight," she whispers softly. I had no intentions of leaving. 

Fin- 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to normaljean


End file.
